monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Holt Hyde's Basic diary
Cover It'll burn me up if you read without asking. July 23rd Woke up in a moving truck last night...in the cab...this time. But I was totally confused as to how I got there and exactly where I was going. I figured since Moms was driving, it meant another new job in another new town. Maybe this one will be the last for awhile... July 25th Tried to stay up so I could see what the new town looks like in the daytime, but it was no use. Soon as the first ray of sunlight cracked the horizon, I was out. Shouldn't be surprised, since for as long as I can remember, I've been trippin' to the music of the night. I can't recall the last time I saw the sun...really, I can't. I used to wonder if I was part vampire, but so far no fangs and no overwhelming desire to make beat juice my new drink of choice. I must do some serious sleepwalking during the day though, 'cause sometimes when I wake up, I am dressed like a complete dork. July 27th I put up some flyers at The Maul advertising my DJ biz. Hopefully, I'll get some bites. I know that once I get a few gigs, I'll be busy all the time 'cause I can definitely spin some scary mixes. August 1st Being the new monster in town means I've got to figure out who all the players are so I don't get off on the wrong claw with any of the locals. So I've been taking walks at night with Crossfade just to check things out. This is what I've peeped so far. Count Dracula: This ain't no mopey "Please give me a hug 'cause I'm a vampire" crybaby. This is the original, old school, dark as midnight, bad to the fang Nosferatu. There may be monsters that have been around longer, but none of them have Count Dracula's street cred. He and his daughter live on my street in what is either a gigantic mansion or a small castle. I guess you'd have to go with mansion, but only because there isn't a moat and a drawbridge. The Mummy: Got to say there's just something about old school monster royalty. They're like rockstars or something. I'm not the kind of monster that gets starstruck, but I seriously wanted to ask for his autograph. I didn't, but I thought about it. He and his princess daughter Cleo de Nile live in this palace that looks like a movie set with servants and all. I don't know Cleo, but it seems like she's wound a little tight. The Werewolf: There's one Alpha wolf in his pack and he is it. I heard he could have gone pro in just about any sport he wanted, but he was so much stronger and faster than the other players they said it wouldn't be fair for him to play. He's got a big family in a not so big house and it always seems like there is some kind of drama going on over there. The way they argue, you'd think they don't like each other, but you'd be wrong. They watch out for each other and if you fight one of them, you better be ready to take them all. Clawd is the BMOC (Big Monster on Campus) and Clawdeen is going to have songs written about her one day. Frankenstein and his bride: Mr. Stein in pretty chill for a dude who's eight feet tall and looks like he's strong enough to tie knots in oak trees. Mrs. Stein, on the other hand...well, let's just say Mr. Stein is a lucky monster. They live in a house that looks like a cross between a Swiss chalet and a research lab. I think they've got a new baby over there, but I haven't seen her yet. The Sea Monster: He doesn't really live on land. At least, I don't think he does. For sure he's got a little beach house where Lagoona Blue lives. It's got a killer dock that goes out over the water. I saw Lagoona sitting out there talking to him one night. He never got out of the water though, so I couldn't tell exactly what he looked like, but he churned serious water when he left. I think he mostly just keeps to himself and doesn't spend a lot of time with surface monsters. Medusa: Seems like she's got her hiss together and is in total control of her emotions. Good thing, too, 'cause if she ever lost it, your career as a permanent life-size paperweight would start right away. I guess that's why she wears sunglasses outside of her house even at night. Speaking of her house, it looks like a building from one of those pictures at a Greek restaurant. The kind with the big columns and everything. I bet the acoustics in that place are awesome. Wonder if she ever lets Deuce have parties up there? August 3rd Have you ever met someone for the first time and it's like you've known them all your life? Dude, this totally happened to me last night. I was doing this bubblegum dance gig...not really my style, but sometimes you've got to give the monsters what they want, ya know? Anyway, this absolutely smokin' little vampire was out on the floor doing the Transylvania Trance and there wasn't another monster in the place that could keep up, so I flipped the switch to auto pilot and jumped right in there with her. When the song was over, I was like "Ula D, you rock!" Then she said, "How do you know my name, because I don't think we've ever met, have we?" I couldn't think of a time when we had, but somehow I just knew who she was. Weird, huh? August 10th Had a date with the lovely and lyrical Operetta. She's a bit of a diva, but what a set of pipes! I took her to see this band I really like and everything was going great until this gargoyle bumps into her and almost knocks her down. I didn't think his apology was sincere, so I got hot and long story short, I got us kicked out. Operetta was embarrassed about it and asked me to take her home. I sent her a dozen dead roses, but she's still not talking to me. My temper constantly gets me into trouble, but it never gets me out. August 11th Mom found out about last night from Operetta's dad. She says I need to do a better job controlling my temper and stop being such a hothead. But it's not like I can just become a different person. Sometimes I think she wishes I wasn't a monster at all. Does she think I can just snap my fingers and turn into some dorky human or something? I swear, sometimes I just want to..........ASHES! I melt more pens this way. Maybe Mom's right. Wish there was like a potion you could drink to get rid of the bad stuff. Oh, well. August 20th I think I'm going to take some night school classes this year. I heard that Monster High does non-traditional classes for monsters who don't do daylight, and since I seem to fit into that crew, I'm gonna sign up. There's supposed to be this siren that gives voice lessons and Operetta's dad teaches a keyboard class. September 5th I started working on a song that I want to be kinda about my life. Maybe inspiration will hit me and I'll finish it or maybe I haven't lived long enough to write a song about my life. Anyway, I got the first verse: A twisted road plays out like a rhyme Revealing itself a little at a time Turn the corner, leave what's behind Outta sight and outta mind Outta sight and outta mind Guess I'll have to see where the road leads. Category:Basic diaries Category:Holt Hyde logs Category:Doll diaries